


wake-up call

by hongpikachu



Series: Sweet Treats (BJ collections for your bad day) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, morning blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu
Summary: your boyfriend is late and you try to wake him up in the best way possible





	

**Author's Note:**

> gender-friendly and unbeta-ed

“Babe...”

 

Your boyfriend only replies with a soft snore while pulling the sheets closer to him. It was five in the morning and the sun was just peeking from the clouds. You can’t help but admire his form in deep sleep: tanned skin kissed by the early morning sun rays, crumpled sheets above and below him, an expression of peace on his face. It all sounds romantic until your gaze trails further down, an obvious tent between his legs that becomes obvious on the sheets.

 

When he shifts his position and groans, you feel yourself lose all sense of control and let your body take over, crawling under the sheets and between his legs. Normally you won’t expect yourself to be this adventurous. Jisoo always takes the lead when it comes to sex but this time you’re horny and he’s still stuck in dreamland to tend to your needs.

 

Your lips formed a small smirk at the sight of the obvious bulge in his boxers. Despite his thin and fragile-looking frame, he always managed to hide his bulge despite his size and the tightness of their pants. The thought of being the only one to touch, taste, and feel it coaxed you further to place a teasing lick through the fabric.

 

He responded with a squirm and a low groan, and you take it as a signal to go further. Not wanting to wake him up abruptly, you took your sweet time to sucking on his cock through his boxers, a wet patch slowly forming and spreading. Jisoo felt the fabric become heavy, warm, and wet around his groin, and he moans at that.

 

His voice was deep and raspy, and the moan unbarred. You pulled the sheets down to breathe and glance at his expression: eyes shut tight and cheeks turning light pink, breathing heavy and labored. You love the sight of him being wrecked.

 

And you love the fact that he’s getting wrecked because of you.

 

“Alright, enough with the teasing..” You mumbled more to his length than to yourself while pulling down his boxers by the waistband. His length was standing hard, tall, and proud. You lick your lips at the sight.

 

The exposure to the cold morning air caused Jisoo to let out another sinful noise from his lips, sounded something like a groan and a sigh, and he wakes up but before he could protest, you already have your lips wrapped around the head of his cock, tongue paying extra attention to the slit, adding just enough pressure to have Jisoo throw his head back on his pillow.

 

“Baby what are you- Oh fuck!”

 

Suddenly the room’s air became hot at the sound of his voice combined with the sloppy sucking noises being emitted. All of it sounded so melodious you felt your head literally become light at the stimulation. You pulled out and traced wet kisses from the tip to the base, and that gave Jisoo enough time to regain a bit of composure and reach down to tug on your hair.

 

His damp and twitching length is now being stroked by your free hand as your lips busied to spread the bead of precum on the head. He tugged your hair again and you look up, his gaze met yours and you felt your chest about to burst. He always had an intense piercing look when he’s aroused, and you know you’re doing a good job.

 

“Babe.. I’m close. Where?”

 

He manages to string out a few words to form a coherent sentence and you mumbled while pressing your lips against the underside. “On my face, please.” None of you utter any coherent words afterwards, only deep groans and moans along with occasional sucking can be heard.

 

A kitten lick on the slit was enough to make Jisoo come undone, streaks of sticky, hot, white liquid landing on your face and hair while he moans your name along with a string of curses. The grip on your hair slowly loosens along with his cock softening with each slow stroke of your hand.

 

You moved to lie on top of him and the next thing you knew his lips were pressed against your cum-stained ones, hand finding yours as he intertwines your fingers. “Babe, wake up. You’re gonna be late for practice,” you managed to whisper after pulling away.

 

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled, closing his eyes again and holding you close.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for i have sinned
> 
> but hong jisoo is hot


End file.
